The Curse Of Ultimate Power
by ReapingPhant0m
Summary: Sequel to 'Awakening The Reapers Nightmares'. It's been 100 years since the end of the Reaper war and the galaxy truly prospers. The problem is that ignorance is bliss, and Reavus knows this. He and his kind will face the greatest enemy they have ever faced whilst Reavus will need to confront his dark past and his own power if he is to succeed. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1: Return from a century

**First of all, I'd like to thank AnimeEmy for the cover image. Looks great.**

**Secondly, quick shout out to He who is AWESOME for inspiring me to do a sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Mass Effect items, I own my idea, Reavus and any new characters I bring up. **

**Usual formats, Reavus speech is **_normal italics _**and Necris speech is **normal underline.

* * *

It had been a full century since the end of the Reaper war, ended at the hands of the galaxies most powerful biotic; Admiral Reavus of the Necris Empire. The Milky Way galaxy was thriving in every way. Disease was a thing of the past, and the galaxy was truly united, Human, Turian, Asari, Salarian, Batarian, Quarian, Geth, all lived together in united peace. The only thing that threatened the current peace was the race known as the Yahg, for they had mastered space flight and were trying to expand onto already occupied planets, taking the hostile approach.

About the only thing that people still found odd even after 100 years was the Necris and their methods. The Necris Empire was the apex race of the galaxy and had taken up the mantle of Guardians of the galaxy. Yet at the same time they were also somewhat reclusive and stayed within the area of their homeworld of Namocron inside the artificial storm that protects it. The people of the galaxy rarely saw a Necris outside their home system, and Reavus himself hadn't been seen for 75 years. What made people give sideways looks to Reavus and the Necris was that after Reavus had destroyed the remaining Reapers, he and his race redesigned their entire Organid fleet of Capital ships to look like the old Reaper Capital ships. It was the Necris way of cracking a bad joke, it was their way of a final insult to their late adversaries. Reavus' only comment to it before his disappearance was _"We perfected on that design, making it truly perfect. Besides, you can't deny that they instil one hell of a fear factor in that design"_.

* * *

Yahg expansion was brutal. Despite being new to the galaxy and being somewhat primitive, they were viscous bastards. Eventually a joint Krogan-Geth fleet was formed to halt the advance and push it back to the Yahg Homeworld of Parnack. It was a long and hard road to get push it back, the Geth and Krogan managed to push the Yahg back but at heavy cost. Urdnot Grunt was on the bridge of the one ship and was contacted by the council with the difficult choice they made. They decided to purge the Yahg since they were to violent and could not integrate into the galaxy but Grunt protested for more reinforcements. Liara T'Soni who was the Asari councillor said to Grunt "I'm sorry Grunt, but we can't send reinforcements. Our forces are spread too thin at your location and reinforcements will only be there in another 6 hours". Just as the Asari said that, Grunt noticed a Yahg warship approaching his ship preparing to fire. "Ah crap" the Krogan thought when he was interrupted by a Geth, "Urdnot Grunt, I have detected 5 large vessels approaching fast. They appear to be of Reaper configuration, only bigger". The tank born Krogan smiled ear to ear, "He He He, Necris".

Just as the Yahg ship was about to fire the first Necris capital ship came out of hyper space from the side, ramming the Yahg ship into oblivion. Three more capital ships appeared and began a relentless assault on what was left of the Yahg fleet. The Necris/Reaper ships were twice the size of the original Reapers and had the noticeable Organid signatures on them. Grunt and his fleet heard on their radios a female voice. "Krogan and Geth fleets, this is Fleet-Commander Maya, pull your forces back, the Necris will take it from here". Just as the joint fleet was pulling out, another Necris ship appeared. This one was EVEN bigger that the other four and had an even more menacing appearance to it. Grunt who was no idiot instantly knew what the ship was and who was on it. "That must be the Necris flagship; The Nightmare Apex" he thought to himself as his fleet was returning to the Mass Relay.

* * *

**The Next day**

The Yahg homeworld of Parnack was a blazing inferno wasteland, and only things left alive were the few defence forces around the Capital palace. As the fight continued the Yahg at the palace looked up to see the Necris flagship approaching. The ship landed right at the palace front door and assisted with the ground assault. Meanwhile on the ships bridge, one of the men in turned to face a hooded figure in the centre of the room, "Sir, Yahg forces are almost completely destroyed. The only Yahg left are the ones right below us". The figure stood up from his chair and smiled. _"Continue the purge Captain, I'm gonna go stretch my legs"_ he said as he entered the airlock.

He jumped out of the ship and landed in the main courtyard of the palace with an abnormally long katana, surrounded on all sides by a few dozen Yahg. The person jerked his head back to make the hood come off, revealing what looked like a normal human in their 20's who had short white hair and red eyes. "Ahh, KILL THE INTRUDER" one Yahg shouted, however as they began to approach the person, he removed the glove on his right hand, revealing a luminous blue skinned hand with a sort of black armour covering it. All the Yahg stopped dead in their tracks as they knew who they were staring at; Reavus.

Three of them attacked at the same time, their minds filled with fear which meant they were sloppy. They jumped at Reavus at the same time, but for Reavus, the world was going in slow motion and just stood their cool and calm. Right before they could hit Reavus, he deflected the Yahgs claws with his sword (still in its sheath) and once he was done on defence, he pulled out his 4 foot long katana, able to see behind him with the swords reflection. Reavus decapitated the first Yahg and in one swift motion, and eviscerated the other two instantly, all in the space of a second. Reavus returned to his 'cool' stance and resheathed his sword, as if to say _"Who dies next"._

The remaining Yahg all attacked at once and Reavus just calmly and quickly despatched all of them in the same way as the first three. Once the main crowd was done, Reavus turned around to see the last 4 standing in a staggered line. Reavus being a Vanguard charged ahead with a biotic charge, going straight down the middle, decapitating the last four. With that done, he was contacted by Fleet-Commander Maya, who also happened to be his wife, "Reavus, our scanners read only one Yahg left on the planet, he's there with you". Reavus heard a loud thud behind him and turned to see the Yahg king. He was a lot larger that the typical Yahg who had a club in one hand and the old Revenant MG in the other. Reavus who was still maintaining his human form joked _"You know if you surrender, I'll plead to the council to put you in a museum"_, but this only pissed off the Yahg who charged at Reavus. The Yahg missed as Reavus dodged to the side, who then raised his arm and shot a biotic ball at the last of the Yahg. The ball exploded and when the dust cleared, all that was left was a burned out charcoaled statue of what WAS the Yahg king. _"I'll take that as a no"_ Reavus joked.

Reavus looked over to his side to see the ship with his wife landing, _"Maya, we're done here. Lets go home"_. Maya gave the order for all Necris forces to withdraw whilst a shuttle landed by Reavus to take him back to his flagship. While he got onto the shuttle, he got a call on his long range radio, it was his son; Nero. _"Hey buddy"_ Reavus answered. Nero replied "Hey dad, I was just checking in on how you and mom are doing on Parnack". Reavus smiled and replied _"We just finished, we're on our way back"_. The two continued to talk until Nero told Reavus that the Necris intel division needed to speak to him when he got back.

The call ended when Reavus got one of his recurring Headaches that he'd been getting for the past century. He kept hearing an echo in his head, a lust that kept making Reavus return to his nightmares. Reavus groaned in pain in the back of the shuttle with his right arm twitching, but as the shuttle was docking with Nightmare Apex, it subsided. _"Ever since the Crucible"_ Reavus thought to himself. When he got to his cabin he stared at his right arm which continued flashing and twitching, and with a sigh and irritation in his voice he uttered _"What do you want"._

* * *

**Is Reavus losing his mind, or is a dark secret of the past coming to light**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: The new enemy

**Note readers that I shall be giving names to Reavus' different transformations. His first transformation (the blue skinned, black armoured, silver horned one) I shall be calling the 'Phantom' transformation. Also, I'll be naming his sword 'The Ripper'**

* * *

The 5 Necris ships were leaving Parnack and Reavus was still in his cabin, sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked up to see the door open and see Maya walk in. Maya was one of the most beautiful people Reavus had ever met with her brown hair and sapphire eyes and she was a brilliant military tactician. She immediately saw Reavus in his condition, clutching his right arm. She came to sit next to him and whispered "The echos again". Reavus looked over to her and replied _"Yes. They're getting worse however"_.

Maya knew what her husband was going through and she knew he wasn't insane, for Reavus could bond his conscience with anybody to share his memories or experiences. Reavus said again _"I know it has something to do with my new evolution I got at the Crucible all those years ago. The evolution I can't control. It also keeps jumping back to my nightmares"_.

Maya who after 80 years with Reavus asked him "What is the nightmare". Reavus clenched his fist, closed his eyes and began, _"It starts off with a memory, from when the Reaper war started back in our cycle. I hear screaming, I can see people dying, and there's this shadowy figure on a hilltop, watching me. From there it just all go's downhill with people being slaughtered and the figure disappears. It ends with this voice that constantly echos "Power, power, Give me more power", and then the whole thing repeats until I wake up"_. The two sat there for an extra minute until the voice subsided again. With his arm under control, he and Maya left the cabin for the ships bridge and set course for their homeworld of Namocron.

* * *

Reavus' small fleet arrived back in Namocron space. Namocron was abuzz with activity, whether it being one of the 30 factories constantly spewing out ships or all the transports going on/off planet. Reavus and Maya landed planetside and were greeted by their son who may have been 50 years old already but barely looked 20. After a quick hello between them, Reavus was approached by one of his top soldiers named Bane. _"Lieutenant Bane, how was the latest Recon into the Andromeda galaxy"_ Reavus said as the two friends shook hands. Bane who didn't seem too cheerful reported "Not good sir. There's a lot you need to know. I think we're facing a serious threat here". The two left to one of the nearby military command towers so Reavus could debrief the Lieutenant.

* * *

**The next day on the Citadel, Reavus discusses news with the council**

Reavus rarely turned into his Phantom transformation nowadays. He walked into the council chamber and he noticed that pretty much all the species of the galaxy had a spot on the council. He stepped up to the centre pedestal and Liara started "Welcome Reavus, it's good to see you again". She was quickly interrupted by the new Turian council member named Talek, "So what reason do you have for summoning the council Reavus". Reavus ignored the asshole Turians disrespective tone and began with the news he received from Bane, _"Council. For the past 5 years the Necris have been conducting reconnaissance missions into the neighbouring galaxies trying to learn of those galaxies species and maybe make peace with any we can. Yesterday I got a report from one of my lieutenants who was on recon in the Andromeda galaxy. He reported of a highly savage militaristic race that has already conquered half of the Andromeda galaxy and from what he found, they have set the Milky way squarely in their sights"_.

The council members looked around to eachother and exchanged a few whispers when Liara spoke out, "Who is this new enemy Reavus, how dangerous are they". Reavus answered _"They are called Prometheans, and they are vicious bastards. As you know, Necris do not usually suffer casualties because of our technological superiority"_. Reavus was interrupted again by Talek who shouted "Technology you refuse to share with the rest of us". Reavus gritted his teeth as to not chuck the Turian out the airlock and continued, _"The Prometheans utilise a highly sophisticated form of nano-technology and my men reported that they put up one hell of a fight. *sigh*, Some of the recon teams suffered heavy casualties"_. After a moment of some talking between council members Liara spoke, "So what is your next course of action Reavus". Reavus looked to the Asari and replied _"I will personally be leading the next recon team so I can find out more about the Prometheans. Who is their leader, what weapons do they have and how to go about stopping them"_. Liara nodded and said "Understood Reavus. We will be sending some council Spectres as well for our own purposes, good luck. We will be waiting to hear from you again. This council session is adjourned".

With that done, Reavus turned and left the council chamber. He was anxious to see what these Prometheans are like, how much of a threat they will be, and half wondering if his powers will be reliable to him. He contacted Maya, _"Maya, get another recon team ready. I need to see first hand what we will be walking into in the Andromeda galaxy"_.

* * *

**The Prometheans. A race that can match the Necris organids, and why does Reavus' arm shake every time he has an episode with a voice in his head.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: The Prometheans

**I shall be introducing a new character at the end of this chapter. Due to this characters significance, his speech will be bold underline.**

* * *

**Two days later**

Reavus was aboard the bridge of one of his standard Destroyer warships, awaiting the council Spectres. Lieutenant Bane who was also on the bridge said to Reavus "Sir, are we basically on babysitting duty with these Spectres". Reavus replied _"Well these are 'supposedly' the councils top 20 Spectres, who can 'supposedly' handle themselves"_. Bane in his usual serious voice said "Sir, these are Prometheans we're talking about here. Top 20 or not, we're going to be bringing home some body bags". Reavus laughed and looked over to Bane, _"Yes, but would you rather let those amateurs get themselves killed, or try and put up with the councils never ending bitching"_. Bane who had no good answer just sat down at his seat and said "Fair enough sir". As they finished their conversation, a council shuttle came out of the Necris mass relay, so Reavus headed down to the hanger bay to meet them.

He entered the hanger at the same time the shuttle landed. The 20 Spectres came out and were headed by a human named Major Gore. The Major walked up to Reavus to greet him but as he said Hello, Reavus said _"So here's the deal. I'm not easy to get along with, and I never wanted you guys to come along in the first place but I hate when the council starts bitching. So you do your reconnaissance but you also do what we say, when we say it. Any failure to do so will result in people dying and I am in no mood to try waive off the council. Is that clear Major"_. The Major responded to the Necris biotic "Of course sir. We'll try not to get in your way". Reavus just thought to himself _"Yeah Right. That tone of voice, AND your file say otherwise"_.

The Spectres left the hanger for some living quarters the Necris had set out while Reavus was headed back to the Destroyer bridge. He had looked over all the files for the Spectres he had to babysit, and most of them were promising. There were quite a few Turians (as usual), a few humans, krogans, a hanar, two geth, and some asari. What didn't add up for Reavus was this Major Gore. He was a brilliant soldier but he was a pathetic tactician. How he was made squadron leader, Reavus never knew. Maybe it was his rank, but other than that, Reavus knew he would be bringing home a couple of body bags. He arrived on the bridge and looked over to the ship's pilot, _"Helmsman, set course for the Andromeda galaxy, and engage stealth mode. We don't want our one ship to be spotted by the Prometheans"_. The ship started turning as the pilot responded "Aye sir".

* * *

**6 hours and 2 million light years later**

The ship came out of hyper space into the orbit of a barren desert like planet. The ships Captain said on the intercom "Note all ground teams, we have arrived in the Andromeda galaxy. All council Spectres and Necris Ghosts (Necris spec ops) report to the hanger bay". Reavus was already in the hanger waiting for the others with his personal fighter; The Stinger. The Necris took their shuttle while the Spectres took theirs and the three ships left the hanger in stealth mode, headed for the barren planet below.

"So what can we expect on this world?" Major Gore asked. Reavus was in his fighter and said _"Lieutenant Bane, give us the brief"_. Bane (who was in the Destroyer CIC) responded "From what we discovered in our last recon mission last week, the Prometheans are spread out over half the galaxy but this world here seems to be a hub world if you can call it that. This world has a heavy military occupation and has many intelligence databanks. Anything the Prometheans do is monitored and regulated from this world. As for the Prometheans themselves; they are a race of cybernetic machines. They have almost no trace of organic matter in them from whatever race they came from and they don't go down easily". Reavus followed up after that, _"Right, so stay out of sight and don't engage unless you have to. Our targets are the information centres. With those, we'll know everything there is to know about the Prometheans. Major Gore will be leading fireteam Shadow with the Spectres, while I'll be leading fireteam Ghost"_. With the briefing done, the three ships entered the atmosphere and prepared to land.

* * *

The ships landed on the city outskirts in a secluded canyon. Reavus pulled up his Omni-tool and CABAL (the Necris organid AI) appeared. _"CABAL, what do your scans indicate? What's the best way to get to those data centres"_. After some humming and the utilization of the Destroyers sensors, CABAL reported "Based on my scans with the city to the North, the safest way into the datacentres is via the sewers that run out 3 kilometres to the South of your position. The fastest way is to take the mountain pass but there is a moderate risk of exposure with the city patrols". Reavus thanked the AI and shut his Omni-tool off. However just as he was about to go over a strategy with his team, Major Gore spoke out first, "Ok Spectres, lets get this over with. The faster route it is. We take the quick route, get to the datacentre and leave before those mechs notice anything".

The Spectres all had looks of "Are you crazy" on their faces and Reavus followed up, _"Major Gore, how good are you at human history"_. The Major with the look of confusion replied "Very. What relevance is this to the mission". Reavus looked at this idiot infront of him and shouted _"Because in terms of how plans go, DOES THE HINDENBURG RING ANY BELLS"_. The Major looked at the Necris Admiral silently as Reavus continued, _"The likelihood of being spotted on the mountain path is high. You want to chance that with a race that you do not have the tech to fight"_. The arrogant Major rolled his eyes and said "Reavus come on. We're council Spectres, the best soldiers in the galaxy. We do things more quickly and more efficiently than any other spec-ops groups in the Milky-Way". Reavus and his 10 Ghost members were trying desperately not to punch this prick but Reavus ordered them to the sewer pipes to the South before they could. As Reavus and his team were moving, Reavus turned around, _"You know what? FINE! Get yourselves killed, but don't start calling us for reinforcements when you get overrun. ANY SPECTRE WHO CARES TO JOIN US"_. Only three of them followed the Necris team while the other 16 stayed with Major Gore and started going North into the mountain pass.

* * *

**20 minutes later, at the Necris objective**

Reavus was in his Phantom mode with The Ripper in hand. He and his team were working their way through their datacentre to its hub. As they were walking, they were contacted by Bane, "Fireteam Ghost, what is your situation". Reavus looked to his Omni-tool and replied _"Good so far. We encountered some Prometheans but got past them. Two of the Spectres got hurt but they're still going. What's the status on Fireteam Shadow"_. Reavus heard a sigh over his radio, "Not good sir. I'm afraid that we lost contact with them". Reavus looked down with a sigh, _"Damn you Major. This changes thing Bane, once we get the data out of this centre you begin the diversionary bombardment to cover Fireteam Ghost. I'll head over to the other centre and get the data"_. Bane with concern in his voice replied to his friend "Sir, that's an extremely tight window. I'm not sure you might be able to make it. Once we start the bombardment, we'll only have a few minutes before the Promethean fleet responds and we won't last too long against that many ships". Reavus had a small laugh and replied _"No worries, I could use a good sprint"_.

With that, Fireteam Ghost found the information hub and began their download. Reavus who was headed for the nearest exit said to his team _"Alright team, you know what to do. The Destroyer will cover the shuttle's approach and your exfiltration. DO NOT wait for me, I'll get out on The Stinger"_. Once Reavus made it outside he saw the other datacentre across a large plaza. Reavus unfolded his wings and flew for the second datacentre, getting caught in a slight dogfight with some Promethean sentries on the way there. Reavus did some evasive manoeuvres and shot biotic Flares and his biotic missiles out his wings, despatching the sentries like fireworks at a festival.

Reavus landed at the second datacentre and quickly found the hub. He waved his omni-tool over the computer and said _"Bane, CABAL, I'm at the second hub. The information should be downloading now"_. Bane responded "Yes Admiral we see it coming in", but the message had a lot of static in it. Reavus with concern said _"Bane, you're breaking up"_ but his radio cut out all together.

The download completed but as Reavus took one step back to the exit, he heard an intense screeching sound and felt a searing pain shoot through his head. He could hear the voice shouting in his head, clear as day talking to him. He dropped to the floor in agonising pain clutching and his head while his Phantom deactivated, reverting him back to human form. Not only did he loose his transformation, he lost control over all biotic energy he had. His right arm didn't even emit any glow, It was out.

Reavus suddenly heard a voice that put chills down his spine, **"Hello Reavus. 500000 years it's been, and now finally you come here, just as I planned"**. Reavus looked to the shadows in confusion and shock, _"That voice. It can't be you. You're dead"_. The voice came out of the shadows to reveal a seven foot tall bald figure with glowing silver armour and spikes on his head. The figure approached and said **"Oh come now son. Is that the way you say hello to your father"**.

* * *

**Now that's what you call a cliffhanger, and why did Reavus' power conveniently and mysteriously collapse on him at the same time that his father arrives.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be gone for a few days contemplating the next chapter.**

**Anyway, Rate and Review**


	4. Chapter 4: The discovery

**Left you guys hanging there didn't I (troll face). Don't worry guys, I'll never abandon my fellow readers.**

**PS: new character. He will have **_underline italics_** due to this one link to my favourite biotic.**

* * *

Reavus groaned in pain and struggled back to his feet. _"What is this? What's going on? How can you be here?"_ Reavus said to his father. As he said this, a dozen Promethean soldiers came out of the entrances to the hub and surrounded Reavus. The Necris biotic tried to use his powers but his head screeched again and he dropped. Reavus' father raised an arm and suddenly Reavus felt restrained, by what appeared to be some type of force field.

Reavus was suddenly thrown across the room and hit the far wall with a painful thud. He looked up to see his father and the Prometheans approaching, _"Father, what are you doing? Why are you with the Prometheans? Why after 500000 years do I see you"_. Reavus' father was silent as he picked Reavus up by the throat, **"You have grown powerful over the years. Right according to plan. My plan to create the ultimate being"**. As he said that, he clenched down on Reavus' throat and tossed him aside again, making him hit another wall a few meters away.

As Reavus hit the wall, the voice in his head retuned. The voice echoing for power, the nightmare of the shadowy figure watching him, however the voice was much clearer this time. It was still mostly incoherent and disorientating but it did suppress the screeching in his head, allowing some level of focus. **"Hold him down"** His father said, motioning the 12 Prometheans to Reavus.

Reavus was in a state of utter confusion, shock, and disbelief. His father, the person he idolised in his childhood was alive. His father was working with the Prometheans and now seemed to be trying to kill his own son. Reavus thought to himself _"He must be under some kind of Promethean influence. He MUST be"_. Reavus didn't have time to try figure out what was going on. With his biotic powers not responding, he would have to rely on his Ghost training and his natural Necris organid augmentation. He still had the Ripper in its sheath attached to his belt and looked for the nearest exit which happened to be a window on the other side of the room.

The first few Prometheans approached and Reavus' father's back was turned (probably waiting for his minions to subdue Reavus). Reavus was in a crouching position and quickly unsheathed The Ripper, cutting off the legs of four of the Prometheans. He dashed at the others, cutting his way to freedom when his father turned to the fight. Reavus saw him raise his arm about to use that energy restraint again. He quickly manoeuvred behind the main pack of Prometheans to use them as shields and continued to run for the window.

With the Prometheans continuing to attack him, Reavus' father couldn't get a clear shot and eventually just shot a biotic Flare, not unlike Reavus' ones. This killed all the Prometheans and sent Reavus off his feet, causing him to land just short of the window. He looked back to his father in more disbelief. _"Oh shit! You're a super biotic as well"_, he thought to himself.

He stumbled back up to dodge another restraint when he saw some type of remote in his fathers hand, giving off some type of biotic energy signal. His father pushed a button on it and the screeching returned. This was painful for Reavus but also made the echoing in his head even clearer. His father tried again but Reavus managed to regain some composure to use one of the Prometheans guns on him to slow him down. With his father momentarily stunned by what Reavus realised was a Promethean rocket launcher, he jumped out the window into a 100 story free fall.

He looked around during his fall and could see his Destroyer starting to leave because of all the Promethean artillery and he could see his fighter lifting off in the valley with his enhanced vision. He could also see the ground fast approaching and saw his right arm started to glow again. _"COME ON! COME ON! COME ON!"_ he said trying to engage his Phantom and escape.

Just as he was a few meters from the ground, he transformed and pulled up as hard as he could, skimming the ground but making it into the air. Reavus heard a familiar shout over his radio, "SIR! Necris shuttle and members accounted for. Where the HELL have you been, we're shoving off here". Reavus was happy to here Bane's voice and replied _"I'll explain later. Just get out of here, I'll catch up in The Stinger"_. With that, the Destroyer started accelerating its ascent while Reavus made a beeline for his fast approaching fighter. Reavus' father was standing by the window, watching Reavus escape and uttered **"Powerful and resourceful. Surely you will be my greatest asset in creating the ultimate being. We will meet again, soon"**.

* * *

Reavus could see his fighter which was being piloted by CABAL. He saw it roughly the same time he was flying over the mountain pass, the same pass that the Spectres took. Reavus looked down and saw the corpses of 16 brave men and women. The 17th, Major Gore, was not among them. He could also see a massive squadron of Promethean ships fast approaching from behind.

Reavus extended his one arm and summoned his extended apparition arm to pull him in. He got to his fighter and quickly got inside, then took the controls and angled towards the Prometheans. He said to his AI _"CABAL, arm and fire everything"_. The stinger let loose on both its railguns, its missile launchers, and its nova bombs. Reavus crippled the two Promethean warships with his heavy railgun and fired every nova bomb he had on the city and the cities AA defences. Reavus made every effort not to leave anything in his wake. He then felt his echoing headaches return, more painful and disorientating than ever before. _"CABAL, take us back to the ship"_ Reavus said as he blacked out in his seat.

* * *

Reavus awoke in an empty void. He was in his human form and his right arm was human as well, for it had no biotic features to it whatsoever. He looked around and saw some kind of floating blue light behind him, BIOTIC blue light. As he approached, the light flared up, momentarily blinding Reavus. When the light dimmed, he saw the energy form a sort of bodily appearance with the same size and build of Reavus. Reavus was in a calm state and asked _"Who are you? What's going on"_.

Reavus then looked over to the beings right arm and saw it developed the same features as his. Reavus' eyes widened, took a step back and realised, _"You. You're the echo in my head"_. The beings body language was friendly and approached Reavus. _"That is right Reavus. From your successions, I was created. Between your people's organid augmentations and the amount of Element Zero you have absorbed, I was born. I am your power. I am Archon"_.

Reavus' only questions were _"Why do you echo in my head? Why do you always take me back to my nightmares? Why can I not have control over my full power"_. A smile appeared on Archon's face (If he had one) and began _"As I am joined with your conscience, your life will reflect on your power. I try communicate with you to help you"_. Reavus raised an eyebrow and questioned _"Help me"_.

Archon continued _"The evolution you acquired on the Crucible 100 years ago is called 'The Dreadnaught'. On the Crucible, you were exposed to raw dark energy, enough to grant you the Dreadnaught but not enough to complete the transition. It is your apex evolution and is in every sense of the word; unstoppable__. There are two reasons you cannot control the Dreadnaught. The first, is that it requires MASSIVE amount of dark energy to quench its thirst, otherwise it takes your sanity as its price. The second reason you cannot control The Dreadnaught is the same reason I show you the nightmares. Since I am bonded with you, any life traumatising event you had will impact on my capability. In simple terms, you need to be at peace with yourself to control your most powerful transformation"._

Reavus looked down and sighed, _"Can't fight your enemies if you're fighting yourself"_. Archon replied _"Exactly". _Reavus looked back at Archon and said _"So this nightmare. This memory. I will never be at peace with myself until I figure out the message of it? Is that what you're saying?"_, Archon nodded. Reavus turned around and looked down again with another sigh, _"Do you know what the memory is saying Archon"_. Archon looked down regrettably said _"Unknown"_. Reavus looked back to Archon and with the look of been reassured he said _"Thank you Archon. I think it's time I got back to the real world though"_. Archon nodded and said _"Of course. Should you ever need me, you need only ask"_, and everything went bright.

Reavus awoke in his fighter on approach to the Destroyer which was waiting for him to dock so they could engage their hyper drive and escape the entire Promethean armada they had on their asses. Reavus turned to his communication console and said _"Bane, I'm pulling in. Get us out of here"_. With that, the Necris warship escaped the Andromeda galaxy for the safety of the Milky-Way.

* * *

Reavus got out of his fighter and immediately saw Major Gore standing in the hanger by his shuttle. As much as Gore was the reason Reavus now understood his own power (for which he was thankful), Gore was also the reason a simple recon mission was a total screw up. Reavus used his biotic/Necris powered sprint to close in and decked Major Gore so hard he flew back a couple meters. Reavus shouted _"16 good men and women are dead because of you Gore, YOU SELFISH ASSHOLE. Why didn't you listen to us"_. Gore got back on his feet and with the tone of voice like 'It wasn't my fault', he said "What the hell man. It was only ONE of my guys that let us down and he's dead now".

Upon finishing that sentence, Reavus shot him with a biotic shot. Not stong enough to kill, but enough to make it feel like you were killed. Reavus walked over to the groaning Major and said in a sinister tone _"It was only ONE iceburg that sunk the Titanic, you festering pile of shit"_. Reavus walked off, leaving the Major in his state of pure pain. He activated his radio and said _"Bane, get us to Namocron. This war with the Prometheans has become more complicated than we thought"_.

* * *

**Well how's that for a few sudden plot twists**

**Chapter 5 will be up within the next 2 days**

**Anyway, Rate and Review**


	5. Chapter 5: Sacrifice

**6 hours later at Namocron.**

The heavily damage Destroyer came out of warp into Namocron orbit. It was immediately swarmed by other Necris ships to get it repaired and help with any wounded. Reavus (who was back in his human form) disembarked the ship in his fighter with Lt Bane behind him as they were headed for Alpha station; the main organid factory and Necris military command. When the two men landed in one of the hangers, they were met by Fleet Commander Maya and several other members of the Necris military command.

Maya had her usual smile on but saw the look of shock, concern and disbelief on Reavus face. She had known Reavus since they were kids, and Reavus was about as tough as they got. Nothing could scare or shock Reavus, so when she saw Reavus in his state, she said "What's wrong hon? You look like you've seen a ghost_"_. Reavus didn't answer. He had a weak walk and was looking down. Bane then said "The mission in the Andromeda didn't go down smoothly. He's been like this ever since we left the Promethean planet. He hasn't said a word".

Maya walked up to Reavus, put a hand on his cheek and said in her calming whisper "Reavus, what happened, what did you see". Reavus looked back to her and said _"Cain is alive Maya, and he's working with the Prometheans"_. Maya, Bane and the other military leaders then shared Reavus' look of disbelief. Maya spoke first, "He's alive, but how? I thought Harbinger slaughtered all your close friends and family". Reavus sighed and said _"My father was never among them. He mysteriously disappeared in our cycle. I just assumed he was dead. Now I see him 500000 years later, leading a race of machines from another galaxy, and he tries to kill me. HIS ONLY SURVIVING SON"_.

"So what do we do now?" Maya asked Reavus. After a moment, Reavus answered _"I'll be headed for the Citadel now. The council needs the report on the Prometheans. Maya, I need you to come with me. I need you to investigate the council archives and find out who put that human Spectre Major Gore in charge of those Spectres._ _Something tells me that someone intentionally put that arrogant prick in charge to disrupt the mission"_. As the two started leaving for one of the nearby shuttles to take them to Reavus' flagship, Reavus said to his military commanders _"Gentlemen, ready the Necris fleets"_. One Commander asked the Admiral "Which one's sir?" and without breaking his stride, all Reavus said was _"ALL OF THEM"_.

* * *

The Nightmare Apex came into Citadel space. The Necris/Reaper capital ship was roughly six kilometres long, and the Citadel defence fleets just split in two as they let the gargantuan ship past. Maya looked over to Reavus and noted he hadn't had another 'episode' ever since he got back. "So. No more headaches there?" She asked. Reavus looked to her and answered _"No. Cain's attempts to stop me actually cleared up what the echo was. The echo was my power itself. My power is sentient"_. Maya just looked at her husband wide-eyed as he continued, _"His name is Archon. He tells me that the 'echo' was his attempt to communicate with me"_.

Reavus continued to explain the story of Archon when they were interrupted by the intercom. It was the ships Captain telling them that there shuttle was ready to take them to the Citadel tower. Reavus looked back to Maya and said _"Ok Maya. You know what to do. Meet me in the council chamber once you have the information"_. Maya nodded and they left for the hanger.

* * *

Maya was poking through the Citadel council archives whilst Reavus entered the council chamber. The council was already in session and all the members were in one giant argument. They had already received the reports from the three surviving Spectres that went with Reavus' team in Andromeda and were arguing whether to go to war with the Prometheans, make peace with the Prometheans and so forth.

Reavus stepped up to the centre pedestal and Liara tried to calm the arguing council. Eventually the council calmed and she said "Reavus, welcome back. We were just going over the Spectre reports and what to do about the Prometheans". Before Reavus could answer, the council restarted its shouting arguments. Reavus couldn't put any words in but he eventually heard that the arguments had shifted to who the leader of the Prometheans was.

Reavus who was getting fed up with the council eventually shot a biotic Flare up into the air and shouted _"SHUT IT MORONS"_. That gave him the councils undivided attention and Reavus said, _"From what we uncovered in the Promethean databanks, the leader of the Prometheans is named Cain. He's my father"_. The council was dead silent as they all looked around at one another and Reavus continued, _"Cain was the Necris Empire's foremost military scientist during our war with the Reapers 500000 years ago. He's also the reason my late brother and I are the only super-biotics in existence"_.

Liara with a frown on her face asked "What do you mean". Reavus answered _"One of my fathers experiments was to create the ultimate biotic soldier. A person able to hold massive amount of dark energy without burning themselves up. He experimented on himself to achieve his goal but failed time and time again, nearly killing himself almost every time. Eventually my twin brother and I were born, but we inherited the traits of the experiments he did to himself. We were the success he was looking for"_.

Liara had the look of sympathy on her face. "Reavus. If we go to war with the Prometheans, do you think you'll be able to fight you own father?" she asked. Reavus answered _"I idolised him in my childhood. He was the person that most people looked up to. Now I see him alive and leading the force that threatens the Milky-Way, and he's found a way to turn himself into a super-biotic using the Prometheans nano-technology. I have to believe that he's under some type of Promethean influence"_.

The asari councillor noticed the mixed expression of anger and sadness on Reavus, and said "So what is the reason that you're concerned about fighting him". Reavus looked back up to her and replied _"Because he's turned himself into a super-biotic, and super-biotics and only be killed by each other"_. Liara with confusion asked "Explain". Reavus answered _"When a Necris ascends into a super-biotic, the power bonds with your life energy. To kill another super-biotic, you basically need to beat him to a pulp until he's unable to defend himself, the you suck out his power and by extension; his life. This basically means that I am the only one who can kill Cain. If that's the choice I must face in the end, *sigh* then so be it. For I care more about the safety of my people and my home"_.

As Reavus ended his sentence, Maya was approaching the council chamber. Reavus then heard the last voice he wanted to hear that day; Turian council member Talek, "You cannot fool me Necris. Why should we look to you to lead us into battle with these Prometheans? Why should we take YOUR word concerning you father. If anything, you would be the worst choice of a worrier to fight Cain".

Reavus' hand started to glow under his sleeve and glove at the Turian, and Maya could hear the Talek as she was approaching. "Oh no" she thought allowd. Talek continued, "I mean, to kill one's own father that he idolises is a great personal sacrifice. What could you possible know about sacrifice". Upon those words, the whole chamber went quiet, and looked at Reavus.

Reavus turned into his Phantom and lunged across the gap at the Turian, impaling him through the shoulders with the ends of his bat-like wings and pinning him to the wall. Just before the council could do anything, Reavus gave off a strong pulse into the whole council chamber. The same pulse as the one Shepard, Garrus and Javik were affected by when they freed him from the Reaper prison 100 years ago.

* * *

**Flashback sequence 1**

It was a year into the Reaper war. Reavus was climbing through the ranks of the Necris army with his military strategies and tactics and was giving one hell of a hard time to Harbinger and the Reapers. Harbingers idea of payback; he contacted Reavus over a QEC and made Reavus watch as his friends and family were executed by Harbinger.

Then Harbinger got to Reavus' brother; Vraton who he had saved for last, but instead of simply killing him, he injected multiple tentacles into Reavus' brother and turned him into some kind of Husk/Reaper command soldier hybrid. Reavus screamed and watched helplessly as his life was destroyed infront of his eyes from the other side of the galaxy.

**Flashback sequence 2**

A year later, Reavus was leading a project to harvest the dark energy of a mass relay into a weapon. Their station was attached to a mass relay when one scientist shouts "Commander Reavus, we have incoming. I've got a reaper shuttle inbound with a strong biotic signature coming off it". The shuttle docked with the small station and the only occupant was Reavus' brother; Vraton.

Vraton was extremely strong and had his one arm turned into a blade, with the other arm turned into a pulse gun. He stormed the station and damaged the generators before he was met by Reavus who was trying to stop him. Reavus was too late however and the relay overloaded, but instead of its normal supernova, its dark energy vented into the Necris research station.

The blast killed everyone except for Reavus and Vraton, for they absorbed the resulting energy. Reavus right arm was transformed into a permanent state of change for that's where the power had nested in him, while his brother just emanated dark energy. Vraton escaped.

**Flashback sequence 3**

It was raining and it was the final day of the Necris / Reaper war. Admiral Reavus had tracked his brother to the same city the battle was raging in. His brother was on-top of a tower overseeing the Reaper forces in battle. Reavus ascended the tower to meet his brother and make the hardest decision of his life; kill his twin brother with whom he had a mental connection with since the day they were born.

Reavus had The Ripper in hand and eventually found Vraton. His brother was still capable of speech and spoke, "Your efforts are futile Reavus. You cannot stop the Reapers. Join me and you will be spared". Reavus had the mixed look of pure anger and sadness when he replied _"No Vrat. I know you're stronger than this. I know you're still in there somewhere fighting for freedom"_. Reavus unsheathed his sword and said _"Please brother, don't make me do this"_. His brother responded "Futile" and attacked.

The two clashed swords and fought for several endless minutes, moving at breakneck speeds trying to hit each other. It never seemed like the fight was ever going to end with their swords hitting each other over and over, until the two took another swipe at each other and locked swords between them. Both the swords grinded between them as they continued to push, when suddenly Reavus noticed a change in his brothers eye. His brother said "Save me".

With those words, Reavus shifted his sword and cut off his Vraton's blade arm, then stabbed him through the chest. Vraton went Reaper again and took another swipe at Reavus with his gun-arm. Reavus left his sword in as he let go and ducked. From his crouched position, he charged up his hand and hit his brother with an uppercut to stun him. Reavus then quickly removed to sword with his left hand followed by punching his right hand straight into the hole in Vraton's chest.

Reavus could feel the heart of his brother in his hand as the two stood there silently. Vraton looked into Reavus' eyes and uttered "Do it Reavus. Please, save me". Reavus put his other hand on his brothers shoulder before he crushed his brothers heart in his hand, killing him and absorbing his power. Reavus' brother shrivelled into a charcoaled body, while Reavus dropped to his knees, screaming in pain as he was evolving. When the evolution and Reavus' screaming stopped, he looked over to his brother and trembled. A few tears escaped him as he had just killed twin brother, Reaper or not.

Reavus got up and walked to the edge of the tower. He was looking out into a field of death and destruction. Reapers and his kin alike mixed in a pool of death, nothing was moving. He looks up and sees Harbinger and the Reaper re-enforcements approaching. He looks down to his hands and his body, what was once confined to his right arm had spread to the rest of his body. He glowed bright blue and looked to his left and saw the corpse of his brother. _"Strange how sick irony has to be, that only I could kill you but the cost being my powers evolution"_.

The radio comes up, "Sir, we can't hold them without the fleet. We're being overrun". He replies _"Order everyone to fall back to Namocron and enter stasis. it's gonna be a while before I join you guys. I'll hold here while you retreat, it's me the Reapers want, and pray they don't follow you out"_. All he heard was "Understood sir, Good luck. The Necris Empire will await your return".

He charged ahead right into the Reaper fleet shooting biotic bombs wildly while swinging his sword with perfect precision, killing countless Reapers until Harbinger and twenty other Reaper capital ships attacked at once.

**End flashbacks**

* * *

The council came out of the vision and were dead quiet, and councillor Talek was still pinned to the wall by Reavus' wings. Reavus got slightly closer, grabbing Talek by the throat and uttered in a sinister tone _"Do not. Talk to me. About SACRIFICE"_. As he finished that, he felt a hand on his shoulder; it was Maya. He turned his head to her and she said "It's him".

Reavus pulled off the wall and swung to the side, flinging the Turian off his wings onto the floor. Reavus then said to the council _"THIS MOTHERFUCKER HERE IS THE REASON THE RECON MISSION WAS A TOTAL SCREW UP. I read his mind while you lot were in the vision. He is acquainted with Cain and intentionally put Major Gore in charge to get your Spectres killed. He knew this would cause me to leave my team and go for the Spectre's objective and run into Cain"_.

He paused and looked back at Talek, _"Well asshole, what is Cain planning"_. Talek was in a state of utter fear and panic and said "I don't know. I just don't trust you Necris and I was contacted by someone who said that they could dispatch you. WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO? How can people trust you Necris when you're so reclusive".

Liara stopped it there and shouted "Enough. Talek, for the crime of treason, we sentence you to life imprisonment". Reavus gave off his maniacal laugh and said _"Oh please"_ as he unsheathed The Ripper and walked slowly started walking over to Talek. None of the council members did or said anything as they too were afraid of the Necris biotic. Talek was crawling back in fear and said "Please Reavus please. I beg you don't kill me. I'm unarmed". Reavus stopped walking and looked at the Turian's left arm, then his right arm, and said _"Not yet you're not"._

With that, he grabbed Talek and flew off out the chamber. Liara looked over to Maya and said "Where is Reavus taking Talek?", but Maya only laughed and answered "You want to stop him? You want to start an argument with the one person who is not only one of the most stubborn men I've ever met but also the most powerful biotic in the galaxy? Be my guest". Liara sighed and asked "So what do we do now". Maya started walking to the exit and said "YOU, DO NOTHING. Your technology is nowhere near good enough to face the Prometheans nano-tech. Only Necris organids are strong enough". With that, Maya left the council chamber and returned to The Nightmare Apex.

* * *

After 30 minutes, Liara finally managed to contact Reavus who was already back on his ship; The Nightmare Apex. Liara said with a very questioning tone of voice, "Reavus, where is the Turian council member". All Liara heard on the radio was _"Which half? The airlock or the incinerator"_. Liara was speechless from the answer, but Reavus then said _"Look Liara. I'm not really inclined to give a shit about galactic policy, it takes too damn long. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a fleet of 100000 ships to prepare for one of our most difficult fights to date"_.

With that, the Necris flagship jumped to hyper speed and was headed back to Namocron.

* * *

**I'd like to thank He who is Awesome for sending me the name of Vraton. I couldn't think of any names for Reavus' brother.  
**

**Anyway, Rate and Review**


	6. Chapter 6: Preparation

**Back at Namocron 40 minutes later, Reavus readies his fleets.**

Reavus was in one of the conference centres of his flagship along with Maya, Nero, Bane, and all the other Generals, Admirals and Commanders of the Necris Military Command. His son; Nero, wasn't much of a soldier himself but was incredibly smart, for he worked with the Necris Intelligence Division. Nero was giving the leaders a briefing of what they could expect from the Prometheans.

Nero started "So we know the Prometheans use highly advanced nano-tech. Advanced enough that they could initiate ship self repairs as we do with our Organid ships. The Prometheans rely heavily on particle cannon based weapons. This means they are very reliant on huge amounts of energy to fuel their weapons, and they have invented some kind of machine that can relay their required power wirelessly over short distances. The main planet we'll be attacking is a barren desert world. It has several cities with multiple purposes, being intelligence, military, trade or power. Their space defence consists of several battle-stations, and what appears to be 6 rather large dark energy cannons with the range to hit another galaxy that they have recently moved into orbit. Also, thanks to the arrogance of the late Councillor Talek, the entire Promethean fleet now sits in wait for us".

Reavus sat with his chair turned away from the table and looked out the window as he sat there contemplating his next steps; to face the Prometheans who were gonna give the Necris a hard time, and his father, who he was hoping he wouldn't need to fight. He even delved into his mind to converse with Archon about their dilemma. Reavus mind kept going over his nightmare again and again, trying to figure out the message of it, and what the shadow was. He also kept remembering what Archon said about The Dreadnaught; _"it requires MASSIVE amount of dark energy to quench its thirst, otherwise it takes your sanity as its price"_. The last time he tried using The Dreadnaught resulted in him nearly burning down the remaining half of London back in the aftermath of the Reaper war. Had it not been for Maya's reason, he would have.

Despite his thoughts, he was still listening to the briefing behind him. His military leaders decided on using the Necris technological superiority and numbers to hit the Prometheans on multiple fronts in a sequential order to throw them off balance. As Reavus heard the conversation die down, he turned and said to his Commanders _"What's the status of our new crown jewel; The Executioner Missile"_. The Executioner Missile was the ultimate Nova Bomb.

The missile could generate a dark energy implosion sphere larger than that of Jupiter. One General said "It's complete, but it would be redundant sir. Because of its slow speed and sense of overkill, we would have conquered the planet long before we could use it". Reavus said with an uncertain sigh (rarely was Reavus uncertain) _"Load it onto The Nightmare Apex's armoury anyway, just in case"_. Reavus then stood up from his chair followed by the rest of the leaders and Reavus then said _"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, we know what to do. Head to your respective ground or space force and await my command"_.

With that, the leaders left, leaving just Reavus, Maya and Nero in the room. Reavus turned around again to face out the window when his wife and son came to stand next to him. Maya could sense Reavus' tension and just stood next to him while holding his hand. Nero then said "Dad. You've seemed off balance ever since you gave the order to amass the armada. In my 50 years, I've never seen you like this. What's wrong". Reavus said without looking away from the window _"Something just isn't adding up. Why would I find my father; Cain, alive after 500000 in another galaxy, and he has possession over the same power I do. It's something I just can't put my finger on"_ clenching his free hand while saying that. All Nero could say was "Well, we can only hope this fight wont' be too much of a shit storm, and if we can find out what's up with Cain". Reavus, Nero and Maya left the room.

* * *

**Later**

Reavus was sitting on his chair on the bridge of The Nightmare Apex with Maya at his side and his son in the data-centre wanting to help co-ordinate all the information they would be getting during the battle with the Prometheans. He looked out the viewport to his massing armada of 100000 ships. He had 20000 Capital ships and 80000 Destroyers. The firepower ratio between Capital ship to Destroyer was 1:4, Reavus always kept his armies uniform like that.

Eventually, the Captain of the Necris flagship said to the Supreme Admiral "Sir, the fleets are ready. Awaiting your word". Reavus hit a button on his console so he could communicate on all the frequencies of his forces. Reavus knew full well that they would be plunging into the jaws of death against the Prometheans forces, and wanted to give his men some encouragement.

He started _"Men and women of the Necris Empire, today is a dark day. By now you all know of the Prometheans, what they can do and what they are planning. You may also be aware that they are lead by one of our own. ONE OF OUR OWN is leading these abominations of machines against his own people. I wont lie to you my fellow soldiers, this fight is not going to be an easy one if we sit back and do nothing"_. Reavus paused and continued _"Well today, we change that. Necris, we defeated the Reapers, the race that haunted our galaxy for millions of years. We brought about true prosperity in the galaxy. We became the undisputed military force of the galaxy. Today, we show the people of our galaxy why we are their protectors. Today, we turn back this Promethean scourge that has tormented the people of the Andromeda and now targets the Milky Way. Today we destroy the Prometheans and stop this traitor in they protect. Necris Empire, today, we stand together and let loose the full might of our ARMADA"_.

Reavus could hear roars of cheers over his console from all over his fleet and ended with_ "My brothers and sisters, know that I am proud to call you my soldiers. And remember; If you have to give a Promethean you life, do what you do best, what you were born to do, what you do better than any other species, ; UNLEASH HELL". _

The roars of cheers got louder as the Necris army's moral soared. With that, Reavus gave the order for all 100000 Necris ships to enter the hyper-jump where they would arrive at the Andromeda galaxy in 6 hours. Maya and Reavus spent those 6 hours together in their cabin, Reavus knowing full well that this assault would be the most demanding one to date.

* * *

**No need for explanation when I say 'Maya and Reavus spent their 6 hour together'.**

**Also note that the next 3 chapters are the finale.**

**Rate and Review**


	7. Chapter 7: Beginning of the end

**5 hours and 55 minutes later, the Necris fleet is on the final hyperspace approach.**

Reavus was on his flagships bridge with Lt Bane on a lower platform with fleet logistics to his left and Maya was on his right in he own command chair to help command the assault. Reavus was also in contact with his other Admirals on key ships to co-ordinate other sections of the fleet. The plan was to hit the Prometheans with everything they had on multiple fronts in a sequential order to through their defence into chaos. Once that was done, they would clear a path for the ground teams to assault the Promethean production and power facilities to stop Promethean re-enforcements and disable their wireless energy grid powering the defence satellites.

Maya could notice Reavus getting increasingly nervous and distracted, which scared the hell out of her. She reached over to grab his hand and said in a soft voice as not to alert the crew "Reavus, you're scaring me. For the last hour you've had a look in your eye and I can see you arm's glow fluctuating . What's wrong". Reavus looked back at her and said _"It's the Dreadnaught. The closer we get to the Andromeda, the more I can feel it...Gnawing at me. Don't try to worry about me Maya, you know I can take care of myself. Let's just focus on this battle"_. Maya nodded.

The ship's Captain then spoke up "Admiral Reavus, we are approaching the Promethean desert planet. Our sensors have picked up that their fleets have formed a defensive perimeter around the planet with the bulk of their forces stationed around their short range particle cannons and long range dark energy cannons. However, these cannons appear to rely on a charge before they fire. We have 15 minutes before the particle cannons are ready and 45 minutes before the dark energy cannons can fire". Reavus activated his fleets communication and said _"Alright this is it ladies and gentlemen, you know what to do. Let's show these assholes why we are feared"_.

As much as the Necris brought everything they had, they were on the Prometheans home turf and the Prometheans brought everything they had too. The fleet numbers would be equal. Luckily, the Necris fleet had far superior range to the Prometheans and the adaptive capabilities of their Organids.

* * *

Necris Alpha Heavy Fleet (the biggest Necris fleet) which was headed by The Nightmare Apex came out of warp first while the other fleets were getting into position. Reavus could see the Promethean defence line that started to advance on his fleet but also trying to stay within the confines of the defence satellites.. He also saw the 6 dark energy cannons powering up along with the particle cannons. Reavus started ordering _"Necris Alpha fleet, advance. All Capital ships open fire and clear a path to those cannons. All fighters, cover the Destroyers while they engage enemy ships. Destroyers, don't let anything near the Capital ships, without them we got no chance. ALL SHIPS FIRE"_.

The Capital ship force split in two. One assigned its weapons for close range ship to ship, while the other assigned its weapons for long range artillery support. The Nightmare Apex assigned its weapons with the former and started firing every cannon it had along with the rest of Alpha fleet. The Promethean ships started getting hit hard by the Necris and had to advance themselves, leaving the safety zone of the particle cannon defence satellites.

With the Promethean fleet being pulled in two directions, Reavus barked out _"Bravo and Charlie fleets, begin you assault on their left flank and hit those bastards with everything you have"_. The two fleets did so and they employed the same tactic as Alpha fleet, dividing their Capital ships in two as they began their assault and attacked the Promethean front vanguard attacking Alpha, so they could clear a path to the ships defending the satellites.

The three Necris fleets were unleashing wave after wave of missle, beam and railgun attacks using their numbers to their advantage and suffering casualties well under their projections. The Promethean fleet was slowly dwindling under the onslaught. The radar operator of the Apex then shouted out "Sir, I'm picking up Promethean re-enforcements coming at us on our left flank. They're splitting to engage us and re-enforce the Promethean rear fleet".

The Promethean re-enforcements appeared and started charging their weapons to fire on Alpha fleet when Reavus gave the order _"Support fleets Delta and Echo, deploy on our left flank and take out those Prometheans"_. With those words, the Necris close range assault fleets appeared behind the Promethean re-enforcements and opened fire. The volley of fire from the two extra fleets was enough to vaporise half the Promethean re-enforcements before they tried to retaliate against Delta and Echo. These fleets didn't have as many Capital ships as Bravo or Charlie but had far more Destroyers and fighters. This made them ideal for the close up encounter with the Prometheans.

A few minutes of the battle passed and Maya was smiling confidently as she watched the Necris fleet advance through the Prometheans. Reavus on the other hand didn't share her level of elation as he was trying to co-ordinate the approaching ground teams and try ignore the Dreadnaught, who at this point was driving Reavus round the bend with it scraping at the door.

Reavus then saw multiple small Promethean fleets coming out of warp in multiple areas with no real sense of strategy and adjusted his 5 fleets to compensate. He also noted the dark energy cannons starting to charge with more Promethean ships coming from the surface of the planet. He quickly went over his console to see how disarrayed the Prometheans were and took the opportunity, _"Necris ground fleets, deploy now and et to those power and production bases. We got to stop those cannons and their re-enforcements"_.

The Necris ground fleets consisted mostly of Capital ships that held the Necris heavy troop transports within them. The 4 ground fleets deployed directly above the main battle and provided 'death from above' while deploying their transports to break past the battle and onto the planet surface. These transports were heavily armoured and had almost the whole Necris fleet covering them while they descended. Of the 800 they launched, 38 were shot down by Promethean Capital ships but it was negligible, for the surviving forces were still more than enough for the ground operation.

As the ground teams were clear, something happened in the battle that shocked the entire Necris force. All but one of the particle cannons at the rear of the Promethean fleet self-destructed and transferred all their power to the surviving cannon. Reavus then saw the particle cannon glow bright yellow and aim right down the centre of Alpha fleet, right where The Nightmare Apex was. He quickly shouted over his communicator to the whole of Alpha fleet, _"Alpha fleet, divert all power to shields and get out of the way. MOVE YOUR ASSES. Helmsman, pull us out of that things line of fire"_.

The Nightmare Apex diverted so much power to its shields that the shield became visible to the naked eye and the engines were at full power to move the ship out of the line of fire. Then it happened. The cannon fired a bright yellow beam that cut straight down the centre of Alpha fleet and grazed The Apex. Reavus ship shook violently as the ship groaned, literally.

Reavus looked to his console and out the window to see nothing left in the cannons path. He looked over to Lt Bane and said with an urgent voice _"Status, what happened"_. Bane turned to him and in a voice of disbelief said "Sir. That blast was nothing like anything I've ever seen. We just lost 128 Capital ships and 1019 Destroyers. Our ships shields are down and the hull is compromised. Automated healing is already enabled but we cant take another hit like that. That cannon will fire again in 15 minutes".

Reavus knew that with that power surge from the other cannons, that cannon wouldn't need to rely on the power from the planet. He also knew that with all the Promethean re-enforcements, it would be 20 minutes before they would be in striking distance of the satellite. Reavus took a moment and said to the Captain _"Get a team of Ghosts ready. We have to get to that satellite and manually shut it down. Maya, take over. I'm joining the Ghosts. Bane, you're with me"_. The Captain nodded and quickly put a team of Ghosts together while Bane left his station and started towards the hanger.

Reavus got out of his chair to get to the hanger but as he got to the door, he felt Maya's hand on his shoulder. He turned and Maya said "I'm coming with you Reavus. The other Admirals can handle this". Reavus protested, telling her to stay but she then said "Reavus, I've got a bad feeling about this. I cant let you go in there alone even with your powers". Reavus sighed and said _"Fine"_. The two raced for the hanger with the Ghosts with the intent of getting to the satellite before it roasted the rest of the Necris fleet.

* * *

**This chapter ended up being over 4000 words long so I split it in two.**

**Rate and Review (Pleeeeeeeease)**


	8. Chapter 8: Release The Dreadnaught

While the shuttle left The Nightmare Apex, Reavus had the idea to try take control of that particle cannon. The remaining 97000 Necris ships gave everything they had to cover Reavus shuttle with Maya and the Ghosts to get past the rear Promethean defence. The shuttle did eventually get past and docked with the satellite. The satellite was enormous. It had multiple corridors spanning its outer shell but the Necris team was only interested in the control centre.

Reavus was in his Phantom form and started advancing through the satellite with his team. Whenever they came across a Promethean security team, Reavus would instantly use a biotic dash and eviscerate the machines with The Ripper. If there was a heavy security presence, he would charge his biotic power into his sword and swipe it along the ground at the Prometheans, creating a tidal wave of pure biotic power. If anything, he didn't need the Ghost team with the killing sprees he was going off on.

* * *

The team found the satellite control centre and Lt Bane quickly started hacking. Reavus noticed it had a balcony overlooking it in the same room but thought nothing of it. The other team members took defensive positions at the entrances while Maya stood by Reavus in the centre of the room. Bane then looked over to Reavus and said "Admiral, I'm in the cannon mainframe but the schematics look like spaghetti. It will take some time to take control of the cannon". Reavus nodded and contacted Nero, _"Son, do we have the Promethean Commander frequencies yet"_. His son replied "Yes, transmitting them to you now".

Things were quiet the next few minutes while Bane was hacking. The one Necris soldier looked to his team member and said "Dude. I don't know about you but this place feels...off". The other soldier agreed when Reavus started to hear a familiar disorientating screech in his head. Reavus knew who was coming.

Reavus tried to ignore the disorientation and tried to maintain his Phantom but he eventually said _"Lieutenant, how much longer will it take to take control of the cannon"_. Bane looked over to Reavus and said "Another 3 minutes sir". Reavus replied _"How long will it take to simply shut the cannon down"_. Bane said with a questioning look "Only a second sir. Why". Reavus dropped to his knees with his body fluctuating between human and phantom form and said _"Because I SERIOUSLY doubt that we have 3 minutes"_.

Bane instantly realised what Reavus meant by that statement and quickly shut the cannon down. Reavus looked up and saw the large door open up on the balcony and reacted by shouted to his men _"Get back to the shuttle, NOW. Maya, go with them"_. Maya was trying to help him back on his feet and said "No. I'm not leaving you here alone". Just as she finished that sentence, she was suddenly and violently pulled from Reavus by some kind of invisible energy restraint and slammed against the far wall with a load thud, knocking her unconscious. She was also badly injured by the impact, even if she was a Necris.

Reavus tried to get up and run to her side but was stopped by the crippling screech in his head and his Phantom deactivated all together. Reavus looked back to the balcony and saw that Cain was standing there; his father. Cain jumped down to the lower level. Reavus noticed that Cain still had the same remote in his hand as with their last encounter and every time he pushed the button, Reavus' head would start screeching again and he would be too disorientated to concentrate on his power.

Cain saw Reavus looking at the remote while desperately trying to use his powers that weren't responding. Cain uttered in his sinister tone **"Don't struggle son. I knew that this day would come despite the many setbacks like your capture from the Reapers, or your resourcefulness to escape our last encounter. This time there is no escape"**. Reavus showing a great deal of resentment on his face said through his gritted teeth _"What the fuck are you talking about"_. Cain laughed as he approached, grabbing Reavus with an energy restraint and launching him across the room so that he landed a few feet short of Maya.

Reavus struggled to get back up and use a biotic Flare but was stunned again by the screech. Cain stood 5 meters from Reavus and grabbed him again with the restraint, suspending him in the air. Cain then said **"Do not bother trying to use your powers. That is why when you were still a baby, I had an anti-biotic chip inserted into the heads of you and your brother, so that you wouldn't fight back when this day came"**. Reavus was completely shocked by what he was hearing. His father -the man he idolised in his childhood- was doing this to him. Cain continued **"Although I must give you credit. Your power is so drastically erratic. The chip in your head is working overtime to suppress your Phantom, that monster you become. Well, goodbye Reavus. Thank you for helping me achieve this feat"**.

Cain's hand glowed with biotic energy and a beam of light shot out at Reavus. He could feel that his powers felt like they were being leeched and realised what was happening. Cain was trying to suck out Reavus' power for himself. Reavus used whatever energy he could muster and set up a defence to counter the energy drain.

While this was happening, Reavus could still feel the Dreadnaught within him, and he remembered what his father had said regarding the anti-biotic chip and his power. _"Oh this can only end well"_ Reavus sarcastically thought to himself. Using the few moments he had left before his defence would drop, Reavus delved into his mind in search of Archon out of desperation to stop the power drain.

Reavus was instantly able to hear Archon's voice in his head. Reavus then uttered the words _"Archon. Release the Dreadnaught"_. Archon quickly protested and said _"Reavus, you will not be able to control it. You'll have a few seconds of control at most"_. Reavus felt his defence about to give out and shouted _"RELEASE IT NOW"_.

Cain raised an eyebrow at what Reavus had shouted. **"What is this 'Dreadnaught'."** Cain thought to himself, then it happened. Both Cain's energy restraint and his leech beam stopped working, and Reavus fell back to the ground. **"What is this. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE"** Cain shouted out. Reavus looked back up to Cain letting off an uncontrollable maniacal laugh and his arm started to glow with power again. Cain tried to use the biotic suppresser and his energy restraint on Reavus. Neither worked.

Reavus uttered in his usual sarcastic tone which was evolving into a sadistic one _"What's wrong 'father'? Did you not realise that the Phantom is not my only power. THAT I HAVE A POWER YOUR CHIP CANNOT STOP"_. Reavus was right. Tapping into the power of his apex evolution not only incinerated the chip within him, it also generated a personal defence that Cain could not leech through or restrain. As Reavus finished his gloat, his body exploded with blinding raw biotic power that shook the entire satellite. When the flash subsided, Cain looked back at where Reavus was. Reavus was crouching and their was a dark smoke coming off him.

Maya started to wake up and saw Reavus stand up quickly, flaring his wings and dissipating the smoke. Reavus became The Dreadnaught. The Dreadnaught was slightly taller than the Phantom and had slightly bigger muscles. The blue biotic glow was replaced by a luminous gold glow. The armour turned from black to blood red. His horns turned from silver to jet-black. His eyes went from crimson to glowing white. Lastly, his outer wing membranes developed red armour on them, intensifying the golden glow of his inner wing membranes. However, because Reavus had little control over it (and in a few moments, no control over it), his movements were somewhat uncoordinated and his voice sounded deep, rough and sadistic.

Reavus looked over to Cain and said _"So I'm a monster am I. Well do you want to know what happens when you leave someone alone with a monster? I'LL SHOW YOU"_. Reavus lunged at Cain who was still trying to use his restraints, and unleashed a barrage of punches that Cain was unprepared for. Reavus was throwing his fists, left, right, left, right, hitting Cain in the body and head at an inconceivable speed. Reavus then stopped the punches, grabbing Cain by the arm and slamming him into the floor at least 6 times. He finished off by chucking Cain into the air and then hit him again with a charged biotic punch, sending him out the control centre entrance and bouncing down the corridor.

Cain managed to get back to his feet and started making a hasty retreat for the other side of the satellite, as he was in no condition to fight Reavus' Dreadnaught which he did not anticipate.

Reavus saw no threat in Cain anymore and let him go. Reavus only had about another moment of control left and dropped to the floor, clutching his head in agonising pain. He was trying desperately to revert back to his Phantom form, or better yet, his human. Just so long as he could prevent the Dreadnaught from taking his sanity. He crouched there trying to suppress his powers but started to feel that he was losing his mind.

While he groaned there, Maya quickly ran over to him ignoring her injuries and wrapped her arms around him, whispering in her soft voice "It's ok Reavus, it's me. Calm down, you control the power, it doesn't control you". However, faster than Maya could register what he did, Reavus broke free of her hold and grabbed her by the throat and raising her into the air. Maya looked into the eyes of the man she loved. His eyes were almost hollow, with a craving for death and a lust for destruction. Maya panicked and started crying. "Reavus please stop. It's me Maya, the woman you love. Reavus I beg you, please don't do this".

Reavus head twitched to the side and then let go of her throat, fighting and groaning to regain control. Another flash emanated from his body and Maya could see his glow start to revert back to its usual biotic blue. After another flash, Reavus was human again, and he was sweating profusely. Reavus looked over to Maya infront of him and noticed the minor bruise on her neck and realised what he did.

He moved up next to her and cradled her in his arms, repeating over and over _"I'm sorry Maya. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry"_. Maya looked up to him with a smile and said in her soft voice "It's ok. It wasn't your fault. You're you again and that's what's important". Reavus helped her up and they returned to the shuttle in the hanger.

* * *

The ghost team was still in the hanger waiting for them and they saw the state the two Necris leaders were in. One was bruised and battered, the other had a twitch in the eye with his arm flashing and was sweating like hell.

Reavus handed Maya over to the team medic and turned into his Phantom. Maya and the team looked at him questionably and Reavus said _"There's still a battle going on out there and we're behind the Promethean lines. I'll provide cover for the shuttle" _(not a problem for Reavus since he can breathe in a no atmosphere environment). Maya got away from the medic and tried to walk over to Reavus, but due to her injuries she got from that impact earlier, she collapsed while walking. Reavus quickly reached out and caught her. He knew what she was going to say, he knew she was going to protest and replied with _"Don't worry about me Maya. Besides, who else is going to provide cover for us for the first 20 seconds"_.

Maya just looked down in frustration but knew that Reavus was right, but she didn't want him to get hurt or worse. Reavus turned back to human form and raised her chin up to look in her eyes. He said in a soothing voice _"I'll be fine Maya. Trust me"_. Maya just nodded but when Reavus saw her eyes start to tear up, he pulled her in for a tight embrace and a kiss to reassure her. When they broke the kiss, Reavus could see that Maya had started to get a calm look in her eye, and took her back to the team medic and reverted to the Phantom.

* * *

As the team left the satellite, they noticed it had been a full 18 minutes since its last attack. This reassured the whole Necris fleet as they pressed their attack on the Promethean forces. Reavus also noticed that the planetary re-enforcements had ceased and that the dark energy cannons seemed to just shut down. He smilled as he realised his ground teams were successful in their missions.

Reavus looked onward to the battle at hand and the Prometheans were all but defeated. Their surviving forces consisted of a few straggling ships with Necris ships swarming them from all sides. Overall, his escort on the shuttle was an easy one. A little too easy.

* * *

**Meanwhile on another Promethean ship outside the combat zone**

Cain escaped the satellite and was on a Promethean warship. He said to the Promethean Captain with much ferocity in his voice **"Do we have control over that remaining satellite yet"**. The Captain looked over to Cain and said nodded. Cain was furious about not anticipating Reavus' Dreadnaught when he noticed that Reavus was back in his Phantom escorting the shuttle with Maya in it. **"Captain, fire the cannon on that shuttle, NOW"**. He watched as the cannon came back online and turned to the shuttle. **"If I can't have that power, you can't have your life"** he uttered to himself.

Reavus heard the entire conversation since he had their frequencies and saw the cannon preparing to fire. Since It had been off for 18 minutes it was already fully charged and would fire any second. Reavus then looked over to the slow moving shuttle, knowing full well that it wouldn't be able to get away. The shuttle group knew this as well as they saw the cannon starting to fire.

Maya looked at Reavus through the window, thinking this would be the last time she saw him. Reavus looked back at her with a calm and reassuring smile, mentally telling her _"I love you"_. Reavus suddenly charged ahead with all his speed to get in-between the beam and the shuttle; the beam that vaporised Necris Capital ships (the most powerful ships ever) in a flash.

With a MASSIVE flash and roar of energy, the cannon fired in their direction and hit Reavus. Maya watched helplessly as her shuttle tried to get out the way and Reavus screamed in agony whilst trying to soak up the beam with all the strength of his Phantom to protect the one he loved.

Then suddenly, there was a violent explosion that the whole fleet saw right by Reavus position, with only one form coming out of the cloud of smoke. The Necris armada lost all sense of the word moral as they watched Reavus' motionless body plummet into the planet atmosphere and catch ablaze like and asteroid.

* * *

**Has the mighty Necris Empire just lost its fearless leader and most powerful worrier?**

**Anyway rate and review**


	9. Chapter 9: The painful truth

Maya watched with her mouth agape as Reavus was trying to stop the particle beam. It wasn't just her, for the entire Necris armada had the same reaction. Until the explosion at Reavus' position, causing him to plummet to the barren planet below. All Maya could so was scream and break-down in tears as she watched Reavus fall down to the planet with his body completely motionless. Bane tried to pull her away from the window so she couldn't look but it didn't stop her break-down. Maya had just seen the man she loved die right in front of her. The Necris Admirals went into a state of panic, ordering all forces to regroup and pull away from the combat zone to discus what to do next.

Meanwhile, Cain looked over to one of his minions and ordered **"Start your search for him. Find him soon before his power revives him"**.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

He is in a world of darkness and he can still see Maya's face as the beam blew up in his face. He could also hear an echo coming from nowhere. _"Reavus. Reavus wake up. Reavus answer me"_ the voice echoed. His eyes start to flicker open and he wakes up gasping for air. He tries to pull his head up but finds that simple task virtually impossible. Every inch of his body is in excruciating pain. Both legs, his left arm, his back and almost every rib was broken and he was bleeding from multiple parts of his body. Reavus tilted his head to his right to see his arm still giving off its blue luminance.

_"Archon"_ Reavus utters. He clenches his fist and his power surged through his body, healing his wounds. If only he could say the same for his pain. Reavus staggered to get back up and heard Archon sarcastically say _"Sleeping on the job are we? Especially when your fleet is in retreat"_. Reavus was in no mood for humour and just ignored his power's wise crack. He took in his surroundings and found that he crashed in a building in one of the abandoned Promethean cities.

The building he crashed in had crumbled somewhat and he had to find another way out. So Reavus started working his way through the corridors to find an exit and get back to his fleet. Reavus eventually realised he had crashed right in the middle of an old decommissioned datacentre like the one he and his recon team raided the previous week. The building designs were extremely similar despite the one he was in being somewhat ancient judging by the crumbling.

Reavus then started working his way to the data hub because he knew their was an exit there just like last time. Between his speed and memory of the layout, he found the hub in short time and found his exit to the outside world. All Reavus saw however when he looked outside was just more crumbling buildings and more barren wasteland. He looked up into the sky and using his enhanced vision, he could see his fleet still in formation but they had moved a considerable distance away from the planet. Reavus also saw Promethean re-enforcements arriving and forming on the satellite that shot him down earlier AND they had managed to get their power grid online again, giving him 10 minutes before the long range dark energy cannons would fire on the Milky-Way.

Reavus looked down and let out an uncertain sigh. He heard Archon ask _"So what's the plan Reavus. How are you going to stop the Prometheans"_. For the first time in his life, Reavus had no answer. Archon sensed Reavus' uncertainty and said _"Reavus. The fleet needs you. As much as you may feel like you want to give up, YOU CAN'T. If you can't lead the Necris army to protect you galaxy, who can"_.

Just then, there was a flashing and a beeping on the datacentre console behind Reavus. He turned and walked up to the console, noticing the one button flashing. Reavus' curiosity got the better of him and he activated the console, bringing up a hologram of an alien women of some sort in the middle of the room. He realised it was an AI. Reavus entered his Phantom and drew his sword in defence but the hologram did nothing.

The hologram then spoke, "You...You are familiar. You remind me of the leader of the Prometheans; Cain". Reavus was maintaining his battle stance and answered _"My father"_. The AI looked down in thought and then looked up with surprise on her face, replying "It makes sense now. Him taking control of the Prometheans 100 years ago. The dark energy experiments..." She was interrupted by Reavus when he re-sheathed his sword and said _"Wait, wait. What are you talking about. What did you mean when you said 'He took control of the Prometheans"_.

The AI was quiet for a moment and started "Cain came to the Andromeda galaxy 500000 years ago. He was a reclusive person who was researching ways to create 'The ultimate being' as he put it". Reavus was confused and said to himself _"But why? He already did just that"_ looking at his hand. The AI continued "For 500000 years, us Prometheans flourished. We were kind to all other races we met and always spread knowledge to the less evolved races. That all changed 100 years ago. Your father emerged from his reclusiveness wielding unimaginable amount of dark energy and burned everything in his path with a thirst for power. He seized the Promethean race for himself and turned our people into cybernetic monsters".

Reavus looked down, the pieces starting to come together in his head. The AI continued "I sense what you are thinking. You could not possibly think you father capable of such atrocities but it's true. You want to believe that he fled your galaxy, marooned himself here and was influenced by the Prometheans into some type of military general. I'm sorry Necris, but the truth is that all he wanted is power, and will stop at nothing to make himself the ultimate being". Reavus was utterly speechless. He dropped down to sit on a step as the truth began to reveal itself to him. Reavus vision then blacked out as he was plunged into his nightmare again.

* * *

Reavus was in a void. He started remembering everything he heard over the last two weeks. Talek, Cain, the Promethean AI; it all came flooding in like a torrent.

**"Hello Reavus. 500000 years it's been, and now finally you come here, just as I planned"**.

_"That voice. It can't be you. You're dead"_.

**"You have grown powerful over the years. Right according to plan. My plan to create the ultimate being"**.

**"Hold him down"**

_"Now I see him 500000 years later, leading a race of machines from another galaxy, and he tries to kill me. HIS ONLY SURVIVING SON"._

"I don't know. I just don't trust you Necris and I was contacted by someone who said that they could dispatch you"

**"Don't struggle son. I knew that this day would come despite the many setbacks like your capture from the Reapers, or your resourcefulness to escape our last encounter. This time there is no escape"**.

**"Do not bother trying to use your powers. That is why when you were still a baby, I had an anti-biotic chip inserted into the heads of you and your brother, so that you wouldn't fight back when this day came"**.

**"goodbye Reavus. Thank you for helping me achieve this feat".**

******"Captain, fire the cannon on that shuttle, NOW"**.

******"If I can't have that power, you can't have your life"**

"He was a reclusive person who was researching ways to create 'The ultimate being' as he put it".

"the truth is that all he wanted is power, and will stop at nothing to make himself the ultimate being".

Reavus then ended up in his nightmare again. He's fighting in the middle of a burning city with Reapers raining down all around him. Everywhere he looks, people are dying, people being butchered right in front of his eyes. Then he turns around and sees the shadowy figure on a hilltop. It was watching him, evilly smiling at him, as if he had planned the Reaper attack all along.

As he looks at the being, all the voices return to his mind at once like a shotgun to the back of the head at point blank range. He looks back to the shadow and his face reveals. It was Cain. Reavus then understood what his nightmare was telling him and shot back into reality.

* * *

He jerks backward from his sitting position gasping with his eyes wide open. The AI was still there next to him. Reavus with mixed emotions of anger, betrayal, rage, shock, disbelief and pain started _"It...was him. It was him all along. He planned everything from the start"_. Reavus paused and got back up. He remembered how Cain was smiling at the Reaper invasion. _"That's why the Reaper attack was early; because he told Sovereign of the Necris. He intentionally started our cycle and destroyed our entire Empire because he knew what I would become"_ Reavus said while looking at his hands in disgust. _"Part of me always knew but I didn't want to believe it" he ended._

He clenched his hands, losing all remaining respect and hope he had for his father and continued _"He was just simply using us. He never saw my brother and I as any success at all, just part of his experiment. He never saw us as his sons, just a means to an end to make himself an all powerful biotic"_.

He looked back to the AI and said _"He attacked and took over your race 100 ago because that was when I was rescued from the Reapers. He had obviously been biding his time with Necris immortality waiting for the day I rejoined society just so he can suck out my power"_. Reavus sighed and looked up to the skies where he could still see the Prometheans formed around the satellites and his fleet maintaining a safe distance from them and took a moment to think.

He turned to the AI and asked _"When he took over your people, you said he was almost unstoppable. What kind of powers did he have"_. The AI answered "He emanated a purple glow using his nano-machine augmentations. He radiated dark energy from himself and channelled it into inconceivable amounts of destruction. No matter what we did, we were never able to fully kill him. We were able to beat him down at some points but he would always get back up". Reavus stated _"He can only be finished off by another super-biotic such as myself. Did he turn into a form like mine"_. The AI shook her head.

Reavus pointed his hand forward and projected Archon into the physical realm. He asked _"Archon. If Cain has no physical transformations like I do, what will this mean for us"_. Archon responded _"You transform into the Phantom or Dreadnaught depending on how much energy you will need to channel. Since Cain maintains a corporeal from, it will be highly unpleasant for him to try gain more power. It won't kill him but it will leave him vulnerable to be finished off"_.

Reavus turned and started pacing, thinking the details to himself; _"So he's using nano-machine augmentations for him to be able to wield large amount of dark energy. He's obviously capable of a level of energy as powerful as my Phantom but falls just short of a Dreadnaught"_. His thought was interrupted there by the AI when she noted "I have scanned your power flow and it comes more naturally that that of Cain's. Aside from you being born with the natural ability to store huge amounts of power, there's something different. Something organic. How is it that Cain lacks this attribute". Reavus looked at her and answered _"He disappeared from my galaxy before our military project called Project Organid had started. All members of our race were affected by it..."_ Reavus stopped his pace right there.

Reavus smiled and uttered to himself _"Of course"._ Reavus turned to his powers projection and started _"Archon; the only reason you bonded to me so seamlessly during the Relay exposure was not only because I was born being able to take_ _the exposure, but also because of Project organid making me biologically seamless. That's why I gained the Phantom, Right"_. Archon nodded and said _"Correct"_.

Reavus pulled Archon back in and turned back to the AI, saying _"He thinks he can just make himself more powerful but the simple fact is; his power doesn't flow naturally and he has no organid augmentations to bond him with the power. He won't be able to evolve anymore and if he tries...It will be the final nail in his coffin"_.

Reavus walked to the outside balcony and felt at peace with himself, that his nightmare was now understood. He opened his wings and asked _"Archon; how's that Dreadnaught looking"_. Archon responded with enthusiasm _"Eager to be let out. Let's do this"_. Reavus turned to the AI and said _"Thank you Promethean. I'm sorry your great race had to suffer at the hands of a maniac, but now I know what must be done"_. With that, the AI shut down and Reavus channelled all his power into his wings, shooting in the sky with a *CRACK* and was intent on ending his father's plans. Once and for all.

* * *

**Final part of the Finale up next. Reavus unleashes the full power of The Dreadnaught.**

**Rate and Review**


	10. Chapter 10: Final showdown

The 9 Necris fleets were still holding a defensive posture away from the planet with its Admirals having a heated debate about what to do now that they thought they had lost Reavus. Maya was now the acting Commander of Alpha fleet and was in her command seat with Nero at her side.

She was with the 8 other Admirals on QEC, trying to decide on what to do even though she was still reeling from what she saw. Some of the Admirals were in a deep state of panic and were petitioning to fall back to the Milky-Way. When they saw Reavus plummet into the planet, they immediately lost their sense of moral and pulled their forces back from the battle.

Eventually Maya stood up in her chair and shouted at the other Admirals "We cannot give up this assault. Those dark energy cannons are preparing to fire on our galaxy". Admiral Zerk of Delta fleet shouted during the argument "What would you have us do Maya? The Prometheans have called in Capital ships to protect their Particle beam and that in turn is protecting the bigger cannons. We would lose well over 10000 ships to that beam before we even destroyed the first cannon".

Maya looked down with a sigh, knowing the Admiral was right. After a moment she looked up and said in a strong voice "We are Necris. We are guardians of our galaxy. Even if we lose our entire fleet today, we cannot give up. It's what Reavus would want. It's what he would do". Then 4 of the other Admirals agreed to this leaving Zerk and the remaining 3 outvoted, but Zerk only responded with "Maya. He is dead. He couldn't have survived that blast".

Suddenly the group heard a new voice in the meeting. _"Zerk, I may find that somewhat insulting"_ the voice said sarcastically. Maya and the 8 Admirals were completely gob-smacked by the voice, and it continued "_But __fret__ not fellow Admirals and Commander. I do not need the fleets for this universe of agony I'm about to dispense on these motherfucking machines"_.

Bane confirmed their thoughts when he shouted out "Commander Maya. I've detected Reavus' signal coming up from the planet". Maya smiled and gasped in relief whilst the other Admirals regained their moral. Zerk's tone quickly changed and asked "Reavus, where do you need us". Reavus replied _"You do NOTHING. This fight is MINE. Bane, prepare the executioner missile for launch under my Omni-tool's command"_.

* * *

Reavus was in his Phantom and came up from the planet to be exactly between the two fleets. He looked from left to right and saw the Promethean dark energy cannons priming to fire. Reavus looked at these cannons and uttered _"Huh. It's like an all you can eat buffet"_. Cain however was planetside watching this from the Promethean ship cameras. **"What is he doing?"** he thought to himself.

Reavus' arms glowed intensely as he raised them to aim at the cannons. In an instant, he shot two blue beams out his hands that hit the first two cannons. He rotated his hands and these beams spread out from the first two to the other 4. Once Reavus' power was influencing all the cannons, he clenched his fists causing all 6 Promethean cannons to self destruct, releasing their energy into the open.

Some of the Necris Admirals were wondering what their leader was doing, when Maya said with a smile "He's ascending". Reavus then pulled his arms in, imploding the energy into him whilst uttering the words _"Archon, release The Dreadnaught"_. Reavus' body almost immediately glowed with an immense intensity with all the power of the cannons feeding into him. Both the Necris and Promethean fleets were blinded by a massive golden flash by this.

Eventually the flash subsided and both fleets bore witness to Reavus' apex transformation. Reavus slowly opened his eyes and looked down to his hands. He could feel the raw power of The Dreadnaught coursing through his veins, and yet he was in full control of himself. He felt no craving for death or lust for destruction. He looks onward to the Promethean fleet with a wide grin, letting out his sinister laugh.

Cain looks at the screen in front of him, unable to comprehend what Reavus had just done. He orders one of the 20 Capital ships to fire on Reavus with its main gun. Reavus sees this and simply folds his arms and dims his power. Some members of the Necris fleet see this and frown.

The cannon fire's with an ear shattering *BANG*, its energy round coming straight for Reavus. The Necris biotic just smiles and lets it come in. Then it happened. Both fleets vision of Reavus were obscured by the huge explosion of the round and the smoke cloud that followed soon after. However, after a few seconds when the cloud receded, Reavus was still there, completely unphased. Reavus jokingly yawns and raised his arms into combat stance.

Cain orders the same ship to fire again, and it did so. For Reavus however, the world was going in slow motion. He watched the energy round come closer and closed his eyes. He remembered his nightmare, that the that the person that destroyed his people's Empire and damned his galaxy to 10 cycles of torment was his own father. Reavus had lost all sense of respect to this traitor and when he would drive his sword through Cain, he would feel no pity, no remorse, no regret as he did his brother. Reavus would have his revenge.

Reavus opened his eyes again to see the energy round fast approaching. As it was about to hit him, he channelled his power into his hands and reached out, GRABBING the round. Reavus quickly rotated the round in his arms, embedding it with his own power and threw the round back at the ship from which it birthed.

The round launched back at the ship and destroyed it almost instantaneously, leaving both fleets utterly shocked by this feat. Reavus then returned to his previous battle stance. Yet at the same time, he slowly waved his steaming right hand past his face, gently blowing the steam off whilst clenching his fingers but leaving 'the bird'. With a smile, he sarcastically utters _"So who dies next"_.

Cain's temper burned and he ordered all ships to fire on his son. Reavus sees the ships firing and smiles at the task.

He reached out grabbing two of them at the same time and deflected them both back at the fleet. Another came and he used it to block two other rounds and then he threw it back. Reavus continues this banter for a little longer, either deflecting or dodging the Promethean onslaught. He then sees another ship fire, so he grabs the round and deflected it back, but this one impacted more to the side of the Promethean ship. This caused it to list to the side, accidentally firing on a friendly ship, destroying it and itself.

With only 6 Promethean ships remaining around the satellite, Cain screamed in rage and barked out **"FIRE THE PARTICLE CANNON"**. The Prometheans did so and the cannon turned and charged to fire on Reavus once again. Maya shot up from her seat at this sight and shouted on her radio "Reavus get out of there. I can't lose you again". Reavus was still maintaining his maniacal smile and replied _"RELAX Maya. I'm going to thoroughly enjoy this"_.

The cannon went through its final charging phase and fired on Reavus. Reavus however didn't throw up his arms in defence. Instead, he channelled power to his hands and waited for the beam to hit. What happened next, left everyone in disbelief. Reavus caught the Particle cannon's beam and slowly absorbed the energy into a small ball in his hands.

Cain quickly shouted over his comms to the satellite control team to shut the cannon down. The satellite commander turned to the comm console and said in its mechanical voice "We can't stop it sir. He's sucking the cannons power out. There's nothing we can do".

Reavus continued to take up the massive power reserves of the satellite that almost killed him. He kept draining it until the satellite ceased its yellow glow and shut down completely. Reavus took all of its energy and accumulated it into a ball no bigger than a basketball. It burned intensely and had fire and lightning moving around it. With his sinister grin, Reavus took the ball in one hand and charged it with his own power.

The ball doubled in size with its added power by Reavus as he took aim right down the satellites throat, uttering in a sinister tone _"My turn"_. With one motion, he spun around and launched his return attack at the Promethean satellite with its remaining 6 ships around it. The ball launched at an incomprehensible speed and impacted the cannon with a deafening thud and a glaring flash.

However the energy shot didn't explode. On impact inside the barrel of the satellite, it transformed into a singularity. Both the satellite and the 6 ships instantaneously crumpled as they imploded into the expanding singularity. Then just as fast as it started, Reavus snapped his fingers and the singularity collapsed in on itself.

Everyone in the Necris armada was absolutely speechless at what Reavus had just done. He decimated 20 Promethean Capital ships and deflected the beam of the Particle cannon into a singularity in under 2 minutes without breaking a sweat.

Reavus reverted to his Phantom again and looked back down to the planet. He could see Cain in a city plaza looking back up at him as if he were waiting for Reavus. The Necris biotic contacted The Nightmare Apex and said _"Bane, is the missile ready for launch"_. Bane acknowledged as Reavus started moving forward to begin his descent. As he moved however, he was contacted by Maya who projected herself off his Omni-tool and said in a worrying voice "Reavus, What are you doing? Please come back to the ship". Reavus looked back at her and said _"I have to end this Maya, once and for all. I'm the only one who can"_. He looked at her face and could tell what she was going to say, so he said first reassuringly _"Don't say 'goodbye' Maya. This isn't a goodbye as I have every intention of coming back alive"_. She was reassured by this. She put on her soft gentle smile and nodded. With that, the projection deactivated and Reavus started his way down to the planet to meet Cain.

* * *

The sun was setting on the planet. Reavus came down fast and hit the ground in the city plaza with an earth shaking thud. He got up from his crouch and started walking through the hordes of Promethean mechs surrounding him. The mechs just cleared a path for him as he was approaching Cain. Eventually, the whole plaza was clear. All the Prometheans were on the rims of the plaza and in the surrounding buildings and Reavus and Cain were standing 20 meters from each other in the middle of the plaza.

Cain was in his full battle suit with his biotics flaring up. He looked at Reavus and arrogantly said **"So you came to face me"**. Reavus just grinned and said _"What? Were you expecting someone else asshole"_. Cain just had the look of pure anger, frustration and rage on his face as he replied **"You think you can come here and destroy everything I have worked for my entire life? You think you can just destroy my dream of becoming the ultimate biotic"**. Reavus just looked down and chuckled. He looked back and said _"Well after I break my foot off in your ass; yeah. All I know Cain is that in a few minutes, I'm gonna be leaving this city, and I'm taking one thing with me; YOUR LIFE"_.

Upon finishing that, Reavus' body got surrounded by red and gold lightning, transforming him into The Dreadnaught. _"Let's begin the main event"_ he utters sinisterly with a smile, raising his fists.

The two start charging one another, closing the distance between the two. It's almost as if the world moves in slow motion for the two. One fighting for his own selfish needs, who would sacrifice his own people and family to achieve his goals. The other fighting for the protection of his home and to avenge the deaths of his people and his brother at the hands of this monster. With only a few meters between them, they would decide the fates of the two galaxies.

Reavus and Cain clash together in a series of punches and kicks to each other. Cain having to rely on his bulky yet highly advanced biotic nanotech suit, while Reavus was relying on pure natural biotic energy. Both moving at impeccable speeds as they try to hit each other, but both their blows always getting blocked by the other. However, after a series of attacks by Cain, Reavus spots an opening.

Cain lunges at Reavus with a left hook, but Reavus sidesteps and ducks. Reavus replies by charging up his fist with raw biotic energy. Cain sees this and quickly puts up a shield to stop the incoming hit.

Reavus lands the hit but the resulting force launched both of them off their feet and landing several meters from one another. Reavus flared his wings out mid launch and stabilised himself for a soft landing. Cain however, not having wings cratered back into the plaza with a painful landing. He got back up with rage flowing through him and activated his suits flight mode.

Cain launches into the air to begin his next attack on Reavus, but his son had the same idea. Reavus launches into the air as well and charges up another energy punch, with Cain doing the same thing. Both lunge at the other and both land their punches of biotic energy. This resulted in a powerful biotic explosion between the two that covered the mass of the plaza and sent the two back from each other. Both quickly regained composure and charged at each other again, continuing their brawl in mid air, whilst gaining altitude.

The two kept on exchanging blows with no clear results forming until Reavus through a right-jab at Cain. Cain dodged to the side and planted a hit right in Reavus' chest. Reavus was momentarily stunned and surprised as Cain took advantage. He grabbed Reavus by the wing and threw him into one of the buildings. Reavus landed in a large open room and could still see Cain through the hole in the wall.

Reavus quickly got up into his battle stance as Cain flew at him with arms forward. Reavus channelled his powers into his reflexes and saw his opening. As Cain was mere inches from hitting his son, Reavus ducked sideways, just getting out of the way of Cain's fists. Reavus replied by grabbing Cain by his armours collar and chucked him overhead into the floor. Cain bounced across the room and tried to get back up.

Cain noticed Reavus still had his sarcastic smile on which caused Cain to burn with anger. Cain got back up and shot a biotic Flare at Reavus. The Necris biotic easily caught and deflected the Flare to the side. Cain got up, slouching a bit whilst panting and sweating heavily. Reavus still maintained his 'cool' composure and looked like he hadn't even done anything.

Cain angrily shouted **"How can you resist me. You are nothing but an experiment, a means to an end"**. Reavus, without breaking his gaze or sarcastic tone of voice replied _"So sue me dickhead. You made the mistake of having your own son as the experiment"_. Cain suddenly pulled a large broadsword out from the back of his armour and shouted **"I will have that power, even if I have to cleave it from you. I WILL BE ALL POWERFUL"**. Reavus just chuckled at this sight and said _"If you think that sword is going to help your cause, you are sorely mistaken"_. Reavus then unsheathed The Ripper from the sheath on his left arm. He spun it around him and positioned it next to his head pointing at Cain. With his smile, Reavus uttered _"Welcome to MY domain"_.

Cain and Reavus charged one another yet again with their swords in hand and reinitiated their fight. They both parried and counter-parried their blows but it was clear that with Reavus' sword skills, his powers, and his swords lightness compared to Cain's sword, Reavus was pulling ahead in this fight.

They continued their parry until Cain noticed that he had been pushed back to the far wall and was having trouble holding off Reavus' relentless sword strikes. Reavus eventually saw a break in Cain's defence and took a swipe at Cain's mid-section. The blade didn't breach the armour but it through Cain's defence off and left him dazed, unable to judge the attacks of Reavus' onslaught.

Reavus pressed his attack, hitting Cain left, right, left, right, until Reavus decided to turn thing up. He charged his power into his sword, making the ebony coloured blade glow with red fire and lightning coursing through it. He reversed the angle of his sword and swiped along the ground with his first hit, completely disorientation Cain. Reavus took the second swipe, sending Cain into the air above him, and when Cain came back down, Reavus took the third swipe at his father, shooting him out the building, down the canyon of buildings.

Cain flew back about a kilometre out the building. It was the third swipe that brought Cain back into reality as he regained his concentration whilst flying through the city. He activated his flight mode again, stopping his motion so he could look back at his son. Reavus casually walked up to the hole in the wall his father went through. Both stared at each other for a moment before attacking again.

Cain started flying back at Reavus, while Reavus shot out the building so hard that it collapsed. Both charged their powers into their blades and met their attacks again with swords locked, resulting in another biotic explosion that had a building shattering *CRACK* to it.

Cain and Reavus broke their sword lock and continued their fight, exchanging swipes at one another, parrying and counter-parrying their attacks. Eventually, Cain took another shot at Reavus with a Flare but missed. This put a few meters between them as they continued to ascend and circle one another, planning their next moves.

Then they charged each other again but Reavus took a faster and harder swipe at Cain, launching him back again. Cain out of desperation began pulling back from Reavus, unable to hold his onslaught.

The two were now towering above the city in their fight. Cain stopped retreating and turned to face Reavus who was right on his ass. They parried more attacks between themselves until Cain hit Reavus with a charged sword swipe, putting a small distance between the two. Cain stayed where he was while Reavus charged him and released a barrage of sword strikes at him. Some of the strikes landed, weakening Cain's armour and momentarily stunning him. Reavus took the opportunity and swiped a charged slash at Cain yet again launching him back.

While Cain was flying backwards from the hit, he heard Reavus voice screaming _"THIS. ENDS. NOW". _Cain managed to regain his composure and turned himself upright to face The Dreadnaught. He saw Reavus roughly 100 meters away, flying around him whilst channelling all his power into his next strike. Cain actually couldn't see Reavus as Reavus had surrounded himself in a comet of red and gold energy as he was circling Cain.

Reavus then angled towards Cain and flew at him with all speed with The Ripper ebbing with power. Cain put his sword up and put all the power he had left into his shield. Then it happened. Reavus' attack landed perfectly at Cain's mid-section, and the entire city was blinded by an enormous biotic explosion that blanketed the whole city.

When the explosion cleared, half the city had been flattened by the resulting blast and Cain and Reavus were still high in the air. Reavus had a minor pant going and had The Ripper to his side from the slash. Cain was behind him facing away with his sword utterly shattered whilst clutching his side. Reavus turned around to face Cain and put The Ripper away in its sheath. He got up close to Cain and uttered _"Painful? You don't know the meaning of the word"_.

With that, Cain fell unconscious and began to plummet down to what was left of the city below. Reavus who was not finished, dived at Cain and grabbed him, flying down with all his speed to make sure this landing was as painful as possible for Cain. It was also to lure Cain into Reavus' trap.

During the fast descent, Cain began to regain consciousness but was too injured to do anything. Reavus charged up a Dreadnaught Flare in his one hand and uttered _"It aint the fall that gets you"_. Reavus shot Cain with the Flare to send him down the final few hundred meters. Cain impacted the ground and the Flare exploded into a mini-nuke due to it being a Dreadnaught Flare. Reavus landed 10 meters from Cain and finished _"It's the sudden stop at the bottom"_.

* * *

Since Cain was a super biotic like Reavus, he wasn't dead yet. He needed his power taken away from him to stop his regeneration. Cain looked up to see Reavus had barely broken a sweat thanks to the power of his Dreadnaught. Cain's temper knew no bounds as he got up and screamed **"GIVE. ME. THAT. POWER"**. Cain unleashed his full power, incinerating what was left of his armour and causing his whole body to ebb with his purple biotic power. Reavus could also see the mechanical augmentations in his father. The augmentations that will be his downfall.

Cain launched a leech beam at Reavus in an attempt to force the power out of Reavus, but Reavus simply used his one arm to put up a biotic shield to block the beam. _"That's right, walk into your grave you son-of-a-bitch"_ Reavus said with a grin. He then heard Archon shout _"We're gonna have to time this perfectly"_. Reavus just sarcastically replied _"No shit detective"_.

With his free hand, Reavus pulled up his Omni-tool and using his master command; launched The Executioner Missile. Maya immediately shouted out on The Nightmare Apex bridge "Where is that missile going". Bane quickly brought up the tracking grid and hesitantly replied "Commander, It's... It's headed right for Cain". Maya had a confused look on her face as she said "What's Reavus doing? He's right next to Cain". She looked to Bane and asked "Bane, is there some way to stop that missile". Bane looked up and unfortunately replied "I'm afraid not ma'am. Reavus has hooked the missile into his master control and there's no override. And it wouldn't matter whether we shoot the missile down or let it impact; we won't escape the blast radius in time".

Meanwhile back on the planet, Cain was still trying to break past Reavus' shield which Reavus was effortlessly holding up. Cain shouted out again **"GIVE ME THAT POWER REAVUS. YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT POWER. ONLY I CAN LIVE WITH IT"**. Reavus only laughed at this and replied _"Ha. You think you can live with my power? You think you can handle the energy that courses through my veins? You think you can control it? Then take it. TAKE ALL OF IT"_.

With these words, Reavus dropped his shield and let Cain have at his power. Cain immediately glowed with an extreme intensity as raw biotic power flowed around him. **"YESSS"** Cain uttered while Reavus just stood there groaning as he watched his power flow out of him. Reavus looked to the sky and could see the missile starting to enter the final parts of the atmosphere and was fast approaching. Reavus' gaze was interrupted by Cain's voice. Cain's voice was almost weak and pleading. Reavus listened closer and heard **"Take it back. Please I can't take it. It's too much, take it back"**.

With the missile on final approach, Reavus just let off his maniacal laugh and said _"THIS IS FOR VRATON, and welcome to the true meaning of pain you fucking fungal rim job piece of shit"_. With that, the missile made impact and the whole Necris fleet saw witness to the strongest weapon they had ever created.

The Anti-Matter bomb exploded and expanded outwards and an incomprehensible speed, quickly engulfing the entire mass of the planet and was fast approaching the 97000 Necris ships. The fleet had nowhere to go and had no time to get into hyper space to escape. All they could do was watch as the explosion expanded towards them. Maya didn't know what to do. She'd thought she'd just lost Reavus again in the same day and she braced herself for the approaching blast.

However, just before the blast could reach the first Necris ship, it suddenly came to an abrupt halt, not touching a single Necris ship. Maya looked over to Bane and asked "What happened". Bane was in complete disbelief and said with uncertainty "I... I'm not sure. We should be dead, that explosion has only reached a tenth of its real size". Maya got up from her chair and looked out the window, with suspicion forming in her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted when Bane shouted "Hang on. I'm getting a separate energy signature originating from the centre of the blast. It's generating a gravity-well".

The whole Necris fleet then watched as the explosion suddenly imploded into nothing, with only one form at its epicentre; Reavus.

* * *

When the missile hit Cain, Reavus watched as Cain had disintegrated into nothingness. Using the moment he had, he re-absorbed his lost power back into himself before it was lost to the missile and put up a shield to protect himself from the initial blast. Once he got his bearings back, he used all his power to disrupt the flow of the explosions energy transfer. He crunched the explosion down and dispersed its energy into nothing.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

Reavus was back on his ship in an observation deck in human form. He was alone, busy contemplating everything that had just happened. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Nero and Maya came in. They ran to him and Reavus embrace them in a hug. Nero didn't say anything, for he was just glad he didn't lose his father that day. Maya was slightly trembling and said "Reavus, I thought you died". Reavus just looked down to her and gently said with a smile _"You know I can't"_. Maya just let out a small chuckle and asked "Why must you always do these things to yourself? Why must you fight these battles alone". Reavus just held her tighter and replied _"That's my curse I have to live with Maya. It's the curse of ultimate power"_.

* * *

**The end**

**This story also has a sequel. It is called 'Resurrection' and takes place two years later. The Necris continue their war with the Prometheans and uncover more of Cain's experiments. One such experiment will reunite Reavus with someone he thought dead.**

**Rate and Review.**


End file.
